A Speedester Heart
by nacheell
Summary: For the past ten year Krystina Fey, lives as a human lab rat. Now freed from the laboratory experiments. She can go back to living a normal life... or so she thought. Now that everyone is trying to kidnapped her at every corner she is in the protection of the team. But will she discover why everyone wants her and will she be able to reconnect with her childhood friend? WallyXOc
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the Young Justice characters the only characters that I do own is the characters that I created for this story. Please R&R ENJOY**

**Chapter 1**

Inside a dark room, a girl with long dark red hair that was close to black. Her head down touching the floor, her arms were up in the air as she is chain up to the wall. Her clothes were torn, but she didn't care. The room was dark… or was it her eyes… she hasn't see anything since the last experiment, but she rather not think about it.

She rather thinks about her past and the past before she became a living experiment. When she had a family that loves her, and friends that care about her. The only time she had peace was in her dreams.

**Eleven years ago**

A little girl with short wavy blackest red hair that barely touch her shoulder and jade eyes stood in front of her parents with the biggest smile. She had on a Caribbean sundress that brought out her eyes. They enter one of her parent's friend house. It was a first time for her she never been over at the Allen's house.

"James it good to see you," her father said.

"You as well," Mr. Allen said.

"Go ahead and introduce yourself sweetie," my mother said pushing me forward.

"Um, my name is Krystina Fey I'm five years old nice to meet you," she said.

"Well what a very cute five year old you are"

"Thank you"

"Well come in everyone is in the yard," they go into the back yard and all of the adults were at the table talking and then she saw a boy playing around with his toys. She went to him. She notices that he had some The Flash toys and looks to be playing heroes.

"Hello, I'm Krystina Fey"

"Wally West," he said.

"What you doing?"

"Playing Flash and Robbers"

"Can I play?"

"Sure you can be the robbers"

"Umm, let's play something else… let's play princess and prince," she said. "I'm the princess so you have to be the prince."

"I don't want to play that," he said.

"But you have to play or I'm gonna cry"

"I'm not playing," Krystina started to cry and Barry came over and picks her up.

"Oh what wrong cutie," he asks.

"Wally being mean"

"Huh, I didn't"

"Of course, now dry those tears come I have some ice cream for you," they both go and got some ice cream.

Krystina came back to Wally with an ice cream for him she gave it to him and then whispers in his ear.

"I'll tell you a secret… I like Flash," she said.

_That was the first time I meet him but it wasn't the last. Thinking about it now I wish that I had more time to spend with him but it wasn't an option. If I had known what was going to happen I would have…._

**Six years ago**

Krystina must have heard her parents wrong. It just had to be wrong nothing could have made her happier if the words that her parents said were true.

"Kristy did you hear us…."

"Kristy were moving to Gotham"

"I don't want to move," she said.

"It's not a matter if you want to move or not were going," her mother said.

"But what about my school and friends"

"You came always make new ones and you can visit"

"Why can't I stay?"

"Krystina where moving so pack you stuff the moving trucks will come tomorrow," her mother yelled.

_I couldn't stand my mother at the moment, so I ran. I had no clue to wear I was going, but I ran as fast as I could. I didn't want anyone to stop me. But when I did stop I notice it started to rain. I didn't want to go home so soon, so I went to see Wally. Only to find out that he went to look for me. My parents called saying that I might have ran to their house. I knew I couldn't stay long and thought that I could see Wally in the morning I mean my parents would say no to me for going to school tomorrow. Trusting Barry I give him my necklace telling to give it to Wally when he comes back. It was a small necklace that I had made just for me, a silver chain with my initials KF. They were the K was bolded in red emerald and the F was bolded by a yellow emerald. It was the last thing that she has that was of the same colors as The Flash. The year before, her mother made her get rid of anything that has to do with super heroes. Leaving with Barry to give to Wally was the best thing… only thing that she could do. _

_Once home everything was quiet. She wonders if her parents went to look for her. She went to check her room and saw something lying on the floor. When she looked closer and saw the face it was her father just as she was going to scream she inhaled something and that's when her nightmare began. _

**Present Day**

Now here I am living in this cave as a test rat. Don't even know what their testing me on. It doesn't matter I rather not know. Knowing what they do to me will only make me feel worse than what I already am.

**BOOM**

An explosion brought her from her thoughts. She didn't know what it was it was her first time hearing a noise that doesn't involve someone yelling at her telling her to get up. She starts to pick herself up but it doesn't matter. She didn't have the strength. They were going to have to pick her up. She heard that the door was being open.

"Whoa," soon her wrist were free from the chain she was pick up still had her eyes close she feel back into the deep sleep.

* * *

When she woke up she was sleeping on the bed. It was so comfortable that she didn't want to get out, but she had to know where she was at. She struggle to get out of the bed and headed towards the door. Surprisingly it was open. Slowly she opens the door and heads out of the room. And she found her way to the kitchen; she smells something good in the oven and takes it out. Without noticing she touch the pot with her bare hands but it didn't burn her. It was a bun cake. She pops the cake out of her pan and started to eat it there on the counter. Once done she was still hungry and looks in the fridge and saw some food and started to eat it. She empties out the fridge and grabs a bag of chips and heads towards the living room, and soon fell asleep with a full stomach.

The team just returns from the briefing room with heading back to the infirmary to check on the girl that Kid Flash found in one of the room in the laboratory. Batman was going to see if he could find anything in her family background, but if she could tell them her name it would be a whole lot easier. They didn't get that far before they heard Megan scream. Wally and Conner ran to her and notice that the kitchen has been ran stack. And she was now holding the empty bun pan that was once in the over and now empty. She looks at Wally.

"Hey, I was just with you guys in the briefing room couldn't possibly do this," he said.

"Well then who did," she asks as robin run back into the kitchen. "She not in the infirmary"

"Can you shut up I'm trying to sleep here?" a voice said. They all look at the couch and saw the same girl sleeping on the pillows.

"Looks like we found her," they go over her. "So who are you?"

"I'm tired," she said.

"You've been sleeping for the past two day," Wally said.

"Two days, feels more like a couple of hours," she said.

"Do you know what you were doing at the laboratory?"

"A human lab rat," she said. Then she notices the necklace that Wally was wearing. "That necklace"

"Oh you like it, it's my official Kid Flash necklace," he said. "That's me Kid Flash"

"No, it doesn't mean Kid Flash," Wally was shock. She reaches out for the necklace and lets it touch her palm. Slowly she traces the K. "Krystina," then she traces the F. "Fey"

**AN: THANKS FOR READING I HOPE YOU LIKE IT IT'S MY FIRST WALLYXOC STORY I HOPE YOU LIKE IT PLEASE LEAVE YOU REVIEW AND FOLLOW MY STORY. FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER SOMETHING WILL HAPPEN TO KRYSTINA WHILE WALLY ISNT AROUND CANT WAIT TO SEE AND YES I MADE HER NAME KRYSTINA FEY FOR THE REASON FOR THE NECKLACE. ^_^ PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the Young Justice characters the only characters that I do own is the characters that I created for this story. Please R&R ENJOY**

**Chapter 2**

The whole gang looks back and forth between Wally and this girl. Wally has always brag about how he got his necklace from a fan. But to see Wally face when she said _Krystina Fey_ was something that they didn't expect.

Wally slowly reaches up to the girls face as she was looking at the necklace.

"Kryst?"

"What?"

"You're… I thought you were…."

"I'm tired," she was about to fall right back to sleep on the couch when Wally picks her up princess style.

"Wally," Artemis said

"I'm taking her to my room," he said as he left the room.

* * *

Krystina woke up to something warm, opening her eyes she saw her inside a room on a bed. For some reason she was thinking more clearly than she had in many years. She wasn't foggy from all the drugs that the scientists we giving her and she was more aware of her surroundings.

Again she was in a room but this time it was different. It looks as if it belongs to someone. Someone who has a major problem with the Flash; besides having to decorate everything in red and yellow, it was filled with many random things. Also it had a weird stench to it, telling her that the room belonged to a guy; that and the floor looks like it had gotten a five second clean seeing that everything was stuff in the closet.

She couldn't believe that she was final out of that lab, to top it all off she couldn't believe that she was with Wally…

"Wally…" she said it to herself again, making sure that she wasn't just imagining it. If should remember correctly she did see her necklace around him before falling asleep. He did say something to her as well; something about being a Kid Flash. Is that some type of alter ego that he has? Like it was The Flash the last time she saw him.

Thinking back, Wally wasn't the only one that she had seen there were a couple of other people that surrounded her at the couch. She couldn't remember the details but she thinks that there were five others with him.

Krystina was just thinking about going out of the room to find Wally and see if he could take her home but she look at the bed longingly. Not knowing when she'll ever get the chance to sleep in a bed again, she laid down to enjoy its warmth.

* * *

Wally was having a conversation with Batman seeing that now they had everything there is to know about Krystina.

"Age sixteen, Krystina Fey daughter of Roberto and Emily Fey; both parents are decease due to gunshot wounds. That same day when she return home she was kidnapped and the trail was left cold and been missing for the last ten years. He test result came out normal so it doesn't look as if she was taking part in the experiments that the lab had."

"Krystina said that she was living like a lab rat," Wally said, "also the fogginess of the drugs that where in her system is proof that she was a part of it."

"It could be that you got there before anything happen," he said. "It's better to put her in the hands of relatives for the time being."

"She can stay with me," he said. "My Uncle should know at least one of her relatives seeing that he was close with her father. It would be easier that way and you can focus on the bigger tasks"

Batman thought about it for a moment before he went and nodded along with Wally idea.

"I'll go ahead and inform Flash about this but see to that she does get there"

"On it," Wally leaves the room soon Batman did the same and went to the tower to inform Flash of his new task.

* * *

On his way to his room, Wally was stop by some of the members of the team.

"Hey Wally what's going on?" Robin asks.

"Who's that girl?" Artemis asks.

"A childhood friend of mine she been missing for quite some time now so I'm going to take her home," before anyone could say anything he went and ran into the room and stop in front of the door. As he opens the door he could see that Krystina stiffen a little bit.

"Krystina, it's me Wally," she sat up and looks at him for a moment completely in shock.

"Wally," she got up and got close look at his face. "Wally it's really you," she was holding his face with her hands and tears started to fall. "I can't believe that it's really you I thought that I would never see you again."

"I'm right here Krystina," he said giving her a hug letting her wrap her arms around him. "You're safe; I won't let anything happen to you."

"Thank you," as she starts to feel the safety in him arm. Soon he pulled away and she looks up to his face. "Let's hurry up and go everyone one is waiting back at the house they can't wait to see you"

"Alright," she said. With Wally holding her hand and pulling her along they both walk out of the room and down the hall it wasn't until she was passing the living room that she felt that the others were staring at her and someone glaring at her. She looks back at the others and soon they were through the Zeta-Beam and in Central City. "Wally was that okay just to walk out like that your friends seem like they wanted to meet me?"

"Don't worry about that," he said. "You can meet them anytime but I want you to see the others first," he said.

"To help me confirm that this isn't all a dream," she said.

"Exactly," he said and the both of them started to laugh. Soon they arrive at Wally house and notice that his dad and uncle were at the kitchen table talking while the women where in the kitchen cooking. "I'm home you guys and I've brought someone with me!" They all look towards the front door and saw Krystina next to Wally.

"Well if it isn't Miss Krysty," Barry said.

"Krysty is that really you?"

"Are you okay?"

"Are you well? Do you really want anything?" Krystina started to giggle and smile.

"Thank you for worrying about me, I could use something to eat if you don't mind," she said.

"Of course," Wally mother said. "Have a seat at the table and I'll make you a plate." She headed back towards the kitchen.

"You're a very lucky girl you know that right," Wally dad said she just smile and went and started to eat the plate as it was sat down in front of her.

"Your cooking it's getting better every time I taste it," she said as she finishes the plate. "Can't I have some more"

"Sure," soon she was given a second plate and quickly finishes that off and was enjoying the company of everyone around her. It got late quickly and they were off to bed. Wally and Krystina were hanging out in his room while they were preparing the bed in her room. She looks around and sees that he still has flash stuff around his room but now he has some items of Flash in a different outfit but it wasn't him.

"I see that your still obsess with the Flash, but who is he?" she asks point to one of his Kid Flash pictures.

"Oh that's me," he said.

"You?"

"Yeah don't you remember telling you I'm Kid Flash," he said.

"Kid Flash," she looks at him for a moment, "Ha-ha very funny, so you steal my initials to make up a superhero name"

"Fine if you don't believe me I'll prove it," he went and open the windows and pick her up princess style.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Just hold on tight next stop Gotham," the next moment he ran out of his window and out of the city. She was surprise on how fast he was running but he also couldn't believe what he was saying was the truth. Soon he stops right down the street from a little burger joint. "So you believe me now?"

"Okay I believe you," she said. "You scared the hell out of me," he started to laugh.

"Sorry about that," still laughing at her and not feeling a bit guilty about it, "How about a bite to eat before we head back?"

"Sure but first you have to let me down," he just notice that she was still in her arms and was getting a few stares from people so he put her down and he led her to the burger spot practically dragging her along the way; but slow enough that she could be walking besides him. He came back with a tray full of burgers. "Wow"

"Hey, I have a high metabolism," he said.

"Okay well I hope that's not all for you," she said.

"Nope there some for you," as they were eating once and a while a few people pass by then there was a rough looking guy saw her and made a phone call. They both finish all of the burgers and then walk around a bit before he went and pick her up and headed back to the house.

* * *

They walk through the front door and Wally parents and Uncle were waiting for them in the living room.

"And were dead," he said under his breath.

"You are," she said to him. She starts to walk in the room and was looking around.

"Krystina what are you doing?"

"I don't know, I was trying to find the stairs and I ended up in front of the house," she said.

"Come Krystina let's get you to bed to rest," Wally's mom said while she help Krystina up the stairs. Krystina look back at Wally and stick her tongue out at him.

"As for you…"

* * *

Wally came back to his room to see Krystina on his bed looking through some of his photo album.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" he sat down next to her and tried to take it away from her but she move to a different side of the room.

"It just some pictures of you growing up. It's fun to see how you change from the little boy I once known," she said as she went and sat back down on the bed. She was enjoying the pictures until she got to one page. "What happen here?"

"What?" he look at the picture and was shock. "Oh this is when I had the accident"

"Accident?"

"Yeah I redid my Uncle experiment and develop my powers," he said.

"Uncle? You mean Barry?"

"Yeah, he's Flash"

"I can't believe it"

"Yeah I know you knew the Flash all this time and didn't notice," he said with a sigh.

"Not that you got picture of your Uncle one you wall now I feel like he's watching me?" she said. They both started to laugh then she looks at the book once more. "You have so many memories that you can't look back and laugh at."

"Hey don't worry we'll get to make some memories of our own," he starts to pat her head as he went and took the album from her. Krystina started to listen of stories of Wally being Kid Flash the whole time until the both of them fell asleep in the same bed.

* * *

In a dark room a person just finishes talking on a phone and opens a file. In that file was a list of results; and a picture of Krystina.

"Soon my love, soon well be reunited"

**AN: THANKS FOR READING HOPE YOU LIKE THIS AS MUCH AS I LIKE WRITING THIS. FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW THANKS FOR READING ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the Young Justice characters the only characters that I do own is the characters that I created for this story. Please R&R ENJOY**

**Chapter 3**

Wally woke up to an empty bed and the smell of food. Hurrying down stairs he sees his mom in the kitchen while his dad and Krystina were in the living room. He could see that she was watching some kid show while his dad was reading the newspaper.

He could tell it was getting to the good part of a show but then he notices the time. Grabbing the remote he changes the channel. He heard a gasps coming from Krystina.

"It's over!?"

"Wally; turn it back," his dad said.

"But I missing JTV," he said. "And that was a kid show," Krystina was shock and hug the pillow tighter.

"Wally; turn it back"

"It's okay I can watch it later," she said as she stood up. "I'll go see if Aunt Mary needs help with anything." Krystina ran off into the kitchen. Wally's dad hits him in the back of the head.

Krystina was watching Wally's mother cooking breakfast. The aroma of the pancake fills in the air around her, and there was already many pancakes cook. She couldn't wait to eat.

"Is there anything I could do?"

"No I have it under control how about you watch TV with Wally and your Uncle Rudy," Krystina looks back at the boys and back at her aunt. Seeing this a little giggle came out of her aunt. "Do you want to give it a try?"

"Can I?"

"Sure but be careful," she took out the pancake that she was cooking and handed the pan over to Krystina. Krystina took the pot and pour in the pancake mix; when Mary look over Krystina shoulder she was shock. "Oh my"

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No dear it's just that it's beautiful I'm afraid to eat it," Krystina had made the pancake into art by having it look like just like Mary.

"Should I have made it normal?"

"No go ahead, maybe be you could do one for all of us," she said with a smile.

"Okay then," she continue to make the pancakes. It was a while before any of them were done; but soon Mary and Krystina were making the table while the boys wait anxiously at the table then Krystina gave them their first plate of a pancake of themselves.

"Wow," Wally said. "Mom you did this?"

"No it was Krystina"

"It just kind of happen," she said taking the seat next Wally.

"Well it's delicious," Rudy said almost finish with his face.

"Well I'm just happy that's your face that you're eating and not mine," they all started to laugh and in a matter of moments Wally was done with his fifth plate of pancakes.

"That was great I should get going," he said. "The guys are waiting for me"

"Let me come to you said that you would introduce me," she was about to get up.

"Oh Krystina I think its best you should stay," Mary said. "Barry got into contact with your Aunt Cassandra. We're expecting her to be here shortly." Krystina got up and grab her plate and Wally's.

"Then I'll clean up the dishes," she said as she headed towards the kitchen.

"Oh how thoughtful," she said and look towards Wally. "You could learn a thing or two from her."

* * *

Krystina was again looking through Wally photo album. It wasn't that she was sad about his memories she was sad at the fact that she couldn't make any; because of what she went through. Maybe if she hadn't run away that night she would still be with her parents. Throwing the book on the bed she saw one of Wally's sweaters on the floor seeing that it barely smell and didn't have any stains on it she threw it on.

Leaving his room she headed down the hall to the guess room. Her Aunt Cassandra; the last time she heard from her; she got into an argument with her mother. That was a few years before she was kidnapped. It would be best to be with her uncle James on her father side; but at this point she doesn't have a choice in the matter. Maybe she could search for him. The question is how she would be able to get in contact with him. She doesn't really have the resources. All that she could remember of her uncle is the number of his house and his apartment that he lives in. If she could remember correctly he lives across the street from a park….

She tried to remember it but couldn't think of anything that she could but it was at no use she couldn't remember anything that was important. There was a knock at the door.

"Krystina, your aunt is here"

"Okay I'll be right out," she head down stairs with Mary were her aunt Cassandra was waiting for her. The women had short blond hair and bright blue eyes; the typical blonde unlike her mother and father who both had red hair and green eyes. She was wearing a black pin suit dress and black heels. She was older than the last time she saw her.

"Krystina," she went and hugs her. "I can't believe that you okay"

"I'm fine Cassie, just fine," she said.

"Well not with that sweater," Krystina looks down.

"I borrow it from Wally he said it was okay"

"Well we could go shopping on the way"

"Really, Wally did say that Central mall got even better since the last time I was here," she said.

"Well we could always drop by so you could get a couple of things," Krystina smiles.

"Really I can't wait," she turns towards Mary and Rudy. "Thank you for everything," she said then hugs the both of them.

"Come back anytime you want," Rudy said.

"Okay," without saying anything else both Krystina and Cassandra left and went into her car.

* * *

It wasn't a long drive to Central Mall, just as she guessed it was bigger than what she thought. She knew that this would only work if she could get her Aunt to be busy; but looking at the women now she seems to be the uptight and strict person. She even came to pick her up in a suit. As they walk inside the mall she saw that many people were eating, shopping and talking with others. Then she stops in front of a store.

"Cassie lets go inside this one," she said as she point inside on store before dragging her Aunt inside. She started to look at the rack before starting to throw many to her aunt for her to hold.

"Krystina I think that this is enough how about you try these on?"

"Okay but I see a couple more shirts that I have to try on how about you go to the dressing room and I'll be right behind you," she headed towards a different rack before her aunt headed towards the dressing room only when her aunt was out of sight that she went and walk out the store. She headed toward the mall exit; leaving her aunt in the mall by herself.

* * *

It was a few hours before she was standing in front of her old house. It looks the same as ever; but if was a different family on the inside. Well she knew that if she came here there could be a family living here. It's been years since she was kidnapped; the house couldn't just stay vacant for ever.

Looking down the street she tried to remember the days of her childhood that she went to her uncle's house. She could see them getting in the car, and as soon as they were all buckle up. Her dad pulled out of the drive way and head down the street. Following the direction of the car she didn't stop until she was at a stop light. She could see herself playing with her flash action figure; while her dad was having a conversation with her mom. It wasn't until the light change colors that she went and continues to walk. Never taking her eyes off the car, she bump into a person on the way without ever looking back, somehow she knew when and where the people were around her and move her way around them gracefully without ever looking at them.

But she didn't notice what she was doing or how she was doing it. She continues to follow the car until it pulled up to the side and soon disappeared altogether. She stood there where the car was park and started to cry.

"Everything is gone," dreaming of taking a trip with her parents. The loneliness must be getting to her. Maybe she should have stayed with her aunt Cassandra then at least she wouldn't be as lonely. Then a warm hand touches her shoulder. She looks back and sees a tall man with red hair and green eyes. There was something familiar about him she couldn't put it together but it was the feeling as if she was home.

"Krystina? Your Krystina Fey right?" she nods her head. "It's me… Uncle James on your dad side, I can't believe you're here I thought you were…."

It wasn't a moment later that she was in his arms hugging him and crying in his chest. He pats her on the back.

"Come on Krystina lets go inside," he said as he lead her inside the apartment building.

**AN: THANKS FOR READING PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW THE GOOD BAD AND UGLY ARE ALL WELCOME. THANKS AGAIN FOR READING **


End file.
